AmourShipping Two-shot
by SassySylveon
Summary: Chapter One: Ash and Serena are out training for the upcoming Rhyhorn race, what could possibly happen between these two? Chapter Two: It's Ash's turn to man up, will he finally confess? *amourshipping satosere*
1. Chapter One: Romance Thanks to Rhyhorn

Hey so I'm back with this amourshipping two-shot! This was actually meant to be a oneshot but I thought, hey why not add an extra chapter?! I hope everyone likes it but I don't know when this will be updated but probably within the next week! :3

Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon

* * *

><p><span>AmourShipping Two-shot <span>

Chapter One: Romance Thanks to Rhyhorn

"You can do it, Ash!" Serena cheered watching her crush getting flung about on Rhyhorn. "Be one with Rhyhorn!"

It was getting late and Ash was determined to learn how to ride a Rhyhorn and Serena was determined to help him in any way possible. Clemont and Bonnie had left for the pokémon centre hours ago to get some food and to get rested up leaving Ash and Serena all alone in their training.

Ash gently kicked the side of the Rhyhorn to get it to stop only to be once again flung off.

"Ouch..." Ash murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. Serena jumped over the fence to help Ash out and make sure he was okay.

"I know the feeling..." Serena mumbled. "Are you okay?"

Ash nodded and stood up. "Yeah, I think even a pokémon master would find it difficult to control a Rhyhorn!"

"There's still a couple of days before the competition, I know you can do it," Serena smiled, winking at Ash.

Ash grinned back. "Thanks Serena, I really appreciate all your help!"

Serena's smile widened and her cheeks lit up a rosy pink. "I-It's no problem! I'm glad I can help!" She looked down and bit her lip.

"I'll try one more time then we can go get something to eat," Ash stretched out and his stomach grumbled.

Serena giggled. '_Ash and his food..._'

She turned around to leave the pen when one of the Rhyhorn nudged her back causing her to fall to the floor.

"Rhyhorn, what was that for?" She asked, as it began licking her face causing her to giggle.

"Wow, Rhyhorn sure do like you Serena!" Ash commented.

"I guess so... I always thought they hated me..." She whispered as she continued to pet Rhyhorn as it licked her face.

Ash watched her in admiration, when he had just started his journey back in Kanto he had barely left Pallet Town before running into to trouble which nearly made him want to give up but Serena always seemed so calm and happy like nothing phased her.

"Rarghh!" The Rhyhorn Ash was attempting to mount growled, nudging him back into Serena.

Serena giggled and her cheeks felt as though they were on fire. Ash had been pushed on top of her and he still seemed confused with what had happened, his hat had fallen off and his hair seemed all messy.

'_He should take that hat off more often..._' Serena thought to herself, tilting her head cutely as she studied his raven coloured hair giggling quietly thinking Ash couldn't hear.

'That giggle is too cute...' Ash thought, a lopsided grin making its way onto his face as he took in Serena's beauty.

Ash blushed when he realised he had been staring and looked away. "Serena?"

Serena giggled. "Yeah Ash?"

"You have really nice eyes..." Ash whispered, glancing at her one last time before standing up.

Serena laid there frozen, the densest boy in the universe had just complimented her. He extended his hand out to her which she blindly took, losing her footing on a rock as she got up, falling into Ash.

"Talk about Déjà vu..." They both mumbled at the same time refering to the time he had helped her up at pokémon summer camp, the blush on both their faces becoming deeper in colour.

"Thanks..." Serena smiled, staring down at the floor before quickly glancing up into Ash's eyes to find she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"No... Problem..." Ash replied staring back, mesmerised by her cerulean eyes. "W-We should go and eat before the pokémon centre canteen closes..."

"Yeah, we should," Serena agreed but neither of them moved, Serena's hands were entwined with Ash's and pressed up against his chest as they both just gazed at each other. Ash let one of her hands go while he moved a strand of lose hair that had come out of its pony tail behind her ear, caressing her cheek as his hand brushed past.

Serena found herself smiling like an idiot and managed to shift her gaze to the ground. She shook her head and cleared her throat. "Shall we go then?"

"Serena..." He spoke up. "I'm not all that great with this kind if stuff but..."

Serena leant up and pecked Ash's lips quickly before turning around and climbing over the fence. "I know... But I think I can wait..."

Ash stood their dumbfounded, his hand made its way to his lips. He could still feel her lips on his. His first kiss.

"S-Serena! Wait up!" Ash called running after her, he planned to ask her about what had just happened.

"So, I'm thinking a six o'clock start tomorrow morning to really get you motivated for riding those Rhyhorn!" Serena exclaimed as Ash caught up.

"But Serena!" Ash tried to stop her.

"Yes, six am is a bit late... Half five?" She asked, winking at the trainer before skipping forwards.

"I really don't get girls..." Ash mumbled as he watched her skip off to the pokémon centre, Ash put his hand back on his mouth, he could still feel the sparks that had gone off when their lips came into contact, he smirked slightly. '_I can so top that..._'


	2. Chapter Two: Confessions im Cyllage

Here is the second and last chapter to this fic I hope you like it! I updated a lot sooner than I thought I would have! :3

Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon

* * *

><p><span>AmourShipping Two-shot<span>

Chapter Two: Confessions in Cyllage

It had been a week since Ash and Serena's kiss in the Rhyhorn pen and no matter how many times Ash would try and talk to Serena, she would simply giggle, wink and walk away. Every time Ash had a moment to himself he couldn't help but think about her, the way her lips felt, the way her eyes shone in the moonlight and he didn't understand why he couldn't get her out of his mind. He had never felt this way about anyone before and he kept asking himself if it was normal. He had told Pikachu about the kiss but he refused to let Clemont and Bonnie know. Pikachu already teased Ash enough, Arceus only knows what embarrassing things Clemont and Bonnie would say to him.

Ash knew he had to top Serena's kiss somehow and as each day had gone by he found himself needing that second kiss too. '_Is what I'm feeling... It can't be..._' Ash told himself, he didn't _love_ Serena did he? He just _couldn't_, he had never been in love before! He sighed in defeat. He was in love. The word floated around his head for awhile, what did this mean to Ash? '_I need to tell her..._'

Ash and his friends were in Cyllage City recuperating from all the intense training they had done getting Ash ready to fight Grant the Cyllage City gym leader however while everyone had been having fun in the sea Serena had just sat on the sand watching. The sun was setting and once again Clemont and Bonnie had headed to the pokémon centre to get changed and get some food leaving Ash and Serena alone, a perfect opportunity for Ash to tell Serena how he feels.

Ash joined Serena on the blanket she had been sitting on.

"Are you okay?" Ash questioned. "You didn't swim..."

Serena forced a smile. "Yeah I'm fine I just didn't feel like it,"

Ash raised his eyebrows. "Come on Serena, the truth,"

Serena let out a sigh. "Ash I'm fine, just leave it..." They sat in silence for a moment as they watched the sun slowly begin to set.

Ash suddenly got and idea and a small smirk made its way onto his face. "Well then, you leave me no choice..."

"What? ASH NO! STOP!" Serena cried as the raven haired trainer picked Serena up over his shoulder and walked over to the sea before putting her down. It was up to her knees and she looked like she might cry.

"Serena?" Ash was worried now, he didn't think she'd react this way, he just thought they could have played in the water and when the moment was right he could kiss her. But no, a single tear made its way down Serena's cheek before she turned around and ran off. "Serena!"

Ash began to chase after her, eventually catching up to her near the pokémon centre.

"Ash leave me alone!" Serena yelled, collapsing to the ground, she had ran as far as she could. "Why? I said to leave it..."

"I just thought you didn't want to get wet, I didn't know you are afraid of the ocean..." Ash tried to explain. "Serena I'm sorry..."

He sat down besides her and she hesitantly rested her head on his shoulder. "I think that I should go home..."

"Huh? Home?" Ash was confused.

"Yes, back to Vaniville Town..." Serena confirmed.

"What? Why?!" Ash asked, shock taking over his whole face.

"Y-You don't understand how hard this is for me Ash... I-I can't do this anymore..." Serena looked down in attempt to hide her tears.

"Do what?" Ash was so confused, Serena seemed fine all day, all week but now she was broken.

"This," Serena sighed gesturing to the two of them. "Pretending I'm okay with you knowing how I feel and not feeling the same,"

Ash raised his eyebrows once again. "Serena, how could you leave without knowing how I feel?" Ash questioned.

"Huh?" Serena looked up.

"For the past week I've tried to talk to you about what happened but you just giggled, winked and walked away..." Ash explained, wiping a tear from Serena's cheek with his thumb.

"That was nervous laughter, my eye twitching and me being scared..." Serena whispered.

"I really don't get girls..." Ash mumbled to himself. "The thing is Serena, I like you, a lot..."

"But just as friends right?" Serena asked, she had seen this outcome in countless movies, books and relationship advice forums.

"No... You see I thought we could be just friends but we can't..." Ash continued.

Serena's heart cracked, was he saying they couldn't be friends anymore? She lifted her head of his shoulder and moved to stand up.

Ash took one of her hands in his and pulled her back down. "We have to be more than friends, Serena... Ever since that kiss I don't know... I've changed..."

Serena looked up. "What are you saying?"

"Serena, will you please be my girlfriend?" Ash asked. Serena just threw her arms around Ash's neck, holding on as tight as she could. "You know I'm still not good at reading girls and could use an answer..."

Serena laughed. "Yes, one million times yes!"

Ash pulled away from Serena's hug and instead moved his hand behind her neck and kissed her. This kiss was short like the last one but it gave off a million more sparks and lingered on both of their lips.

"Did that beat yours?" Ash questioned playfully.

Serena blushed and giggled. "Definitely..."

The couple leaned in for another kiss but were interrupted by a familiar squeal.

"IT'S HAPPENING! CLEMONT IT'S HAPPENING!" Bonnie squealed as she ran up to Serena and hugged her, budging Ash out the way to get the juicy details from Serena.

"Sorry Bonnie, but I don't kiss and tell," Serena giggled, poking the girls nose.

"Aww come on!" Bonnie begged. "Tell me how you did it Serena! It might even help me find a keeper for Clemont!"

"Bonnie, leave them alone they need their privacy!" Clemont sighed, blushing slightly while picking up Bonnie with his aipom arm.

Ash and Serena giggled and stood up. They just stared at each other for awhile.

"We should go inside, it's getting cold..." Serena whispered.

"We should..." Ash agreed but like last time they didn't move, blushes made their ways up onto both the trainers faces as they realised what was happening.

"I should have said this before but... I love you..." Ash smiled, Serena looked at Ash shocked before leaping over to him, closing the space between them and throwing her arms around his neck. Ash lost his balance and fell backwards, Serena giggled. This time she was on top.

"You have really nice eyes," Serena impersonated Ash with a giggle.

"Hey I don't talk like that!" Ash defended, laughing along with Serena.

Serena lay her head on Ash's chest. "I love you too..." She whispered as she listened to his heartbeat the pair laid there just enjoying being with the other.

"You really do have nice eyes though Serena..." Ash whispered. "They have a certain sparkle..."

Serena blushed. "I was told my eyes got that sparkle after I went to the pokémon summer camp..."

Ash just stared at her confused.

"You put the sparkle into my eyes Ash..."

Ash was shocked and frozen in place, as Serena stood up, winked at Ash and skipped off into the pokémon centre.

'_That was so romantic how do I top that?!_' Once again Ash found himself chasing after Serena, this time he didn't have to worry about what had just happened, because he knew that he had an entire lifetime to figure it out and as long as Serena was by his side he could do anything!


End file.
